The Son of the Sun War of the four worlds
by Jeffron1337
Summary: ,"Were am I? What is Death City? What is camp Half-Blood? What is the Brooklyn House? what is camp Jupiter?And who are you?" Join Jeff as he struggles to recover his memory and his Freinds But in the prosses he accidentally sparks a war with four other worldly havens and Discovers the prophecy of his own Demise...
1. Were Am I?

**This is also a crossover of the Kane Chronicles (Books)and Assassins Creed (Game) (Mentioned in later Chapters) this also takes place after the events of Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, and Soul Eater not After the only after the 2nd book of heroes of olympus and just the Brotherhood of the Assassins and the assassins hidden Blade -ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE RESPECT FULL OWNERS I DO NOT OWN THE SOUL EATER ANIME, THE 3 BOOK SERIES:BY RICK RIORDAN OR THE GAME ASSASSINS CREED**

**E****njoy :3**

Look, if I could tell you how I got to the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) lots of people would be safe and sound, but that was just events of the war I caused (I can explain! I sware!). The DWMA is a School for people with partners that work together using their souls to defeat evil spirits called kishin, but here's the catch, one or two of the partners are weapons in human forms, the other is a Meister that wields the weapon. In my case I don't have a partner but a weapon; a white sword with a Sun insignia on its handle. I'll get to the point now, about how I started a war between four Factions of the magical world with the son of the Sun (Me and my dad*sigh*) in the middle.

when I awoke from a strange, long, sleep a girl with dirty blond hair, Starry green eyes, and a dress coat on Held a Cold Cloth to my fore-head.

," Soul!" she yelled ," He's awake!"

," what?" I asked, trying to get up ," who are you pe-"

An intense pain ran down my spine.

," Oh no, no lay down" She said taking the cloth off my fore-head. ," you took alot of damage from that fall, do you feel ok?"

," What fall?" I asked.

," You took a nasty fall in Death City" A silver haired guy wearing a head band with SOUL written on it, and a hoodie walked in the room ," my names Soul and this Maka, glad to meet you."

He smiled a toothy grin, but his teeth, he was like a Freakin shark!

," so whats your name?" Maka asked me

," what?" next thing I know I Blurt out ," I am Jeff The light one! **Son of the Sun god**!"

Were ever that came from the effect of it was not very pleasant. a flash of light lit up the room all I did was sit and yell in fear of the light, strangely enough my eyes weren't blinded. I could see just fine. but Maka And Soul were having a rough time they were on there knees screaming there lungs out then it suddenly stopped. i got to my feet

," Oh my gods! are you ok?" then I noticed I got up with no pain or hassle, but I needed to give Maka and Soul some attention. ,"Oh no..."

I diden't know what to do so I picked both of them up on my shoulders and headed out side. the outside was weirder then I Thought ,"Death City" would be, large buildings lined streets and side walks, Merchants, fisherman, and Blacksmiths yelled from stands welcoming customers, the sky was regular-ish; the sun had a Eriee expretion, why did it even have a face? a black cat with witch hat jumped in front of me

," Were are you taking my little Soul!" it gasped- wait how was a cat talking to me? how did it know Soul?

then it turned into a full on hot bodied witch(*sigh*Figures) to tell the truth she looked like she be more comfortable in a model studio, rather than in this town.

," I'm sorry these people need medical attention!" I replied

," hmm" she rubbed the bells on her black dress skirt ," _PUM-PUM-PUM-PUMPKIN!_"she Chanted

The ground shook and as soon as I knew it that lady made Maka, Soul, herself, and I Airborne on a Giant pumpkin.

," sit down, _buddy boy!_"she propped me, down sitting with her ,"Before we get this relationship started I need to know some of your habits! my name is Blair by the way." she ruffled my blond hair and hugged me lovingly she barely Knew me and she was treating me like her old friend

", What? I'm only, like 13! and your like 20!"

", yea and I'm a cat besides, I like young guys; Souls only 15, never stopped me..." she smiled at me and that moment she suddenly gave me my first experience on how to kiss a attractive girl.

**Jeff: What was that about?**

**Blair: I'm a crazy woman, or am I a cat? oh I don't care give me another kiss!**

**Jeff: Uhh... I think I'll pass for now...**

**Blair: On the next Soul Eater- Greeted by Death **

**Jeff: watch it or I'll take your... **

**Blair: -Or he'll Take your Soul!**

**Jeff: Eh, Thanks...**

**Well how was it? please tell me! by reviewing. there will be more to come soon!**

**Jeffron1337-**

**P.S. Something I need Improvement on? please don't resist to tell Me!**


	2. Greeted by death

well that was a bit stange... for the rest of the trip I was completely silent stunned by what Blair did. it wasent bat just a bit what but Soul and Maka were still out-cold ,"well?" Blair asked ,"I'm Waiting..."  
,"I-I don't know" I replied ,"What?" she exlamed ,"you dont know were your from? your what about your parents? your Family?" That never crossed my mind until now. I could remember every one of my Family members except my dad well all i could remember Was seeing him floating on cloud talking to me but the image was a bit fuzzy.

While I was thinking, A blue-haired kid with a shrunken in his hands flew by;

," YAAHHHOOOO!" he cried as he sailed through the air, but the problem was he flew into us.

All I remember was falling down the air Soul and Maka were falling nearby also then I remember Hitting the ground and blacking out.

Waking up to a ghostly image with a skull mask on is the most frightening when you've just woken up from a coma

," Hiya!" it said in a squeaky voice ," you ok?"

," Umm yea..." I Answered ," Who are you?"

," Why I'm Lord Death! Head of the DWMA!" he replied glee fully ," I haven't Ever seen you here before so I'm here to welcome you!"

," Alright, well..." I Diden't know if he was Friendly or just manipulating me ," my names Jeff thats all I know..."

," thats ok" he said ," Come,come Let me show you around."

," But this Just a Hospital." I said ," why show me around when I practically know the place?"

," oh, Yea thats were your sorta wrong" He replied ," this is the Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Otherwise known as the DWMA, Death told me about the stories of Kieshin's, Which are evil spirits that infest most of the World. Then he told me how a Kieshin called Ashura Almost Destroyed him and Plunged the world into madness.

," ya know" I Started another subject ," two years ago I think I saw that Happen with Typhoon, Kronus, and a camp called Half-blood? I remember some people from there and Some other things..."

," oh yea?" He said apparently Troubled ," Just don't tell anyone your from Camp Half-Blood... or our pact would be broken I've already made the shrine there too so-"

," WAIT! You know about Camp half-Blood!"

I literally jumped out of my hospital bed. and ran to get new clothes on I saw a Suit case labeled ,"Jeff -" so I opened the case as Quickly as I could as soon as I grabbed them I sighted a blade stick out of my clothes, What was this? I grabbed it and dragged it out of the Clothes.

," The Assassins blade..." I said.

It was a IN-and-OUT blade that clipped to a Wrist glove that comes in and out with Thrust's in or out with the the flick of the wrist. As I dug deeper into the Suit Case I found more weird stuff, A Flashlight that turned into a yellow-Sword when I held it, it had Sun Insignia...

," lord Death?" I Asked ," Can you give me a sec to change."

," Sure..."he answered.

," Wait... Were did you get this stuff?"

," Oh yea, you had it on you when you were carried in by Maka and Soul except some of the Clothes, Also they'd like to show you around the-"

," Wait, there ok?"

," yea, but i got to go, see ya soon"

**Jeff: what am I going to do now?**

**Maka: Your coming with us now! **

**Soul: I Think we need to Enroll you too dont get to Cozy in there, were wating for ya.**

**Maka: On the Next Soul Eater- The Good, the Bad, and the light.**

**Soul: Read it or I'll take your soul!**


	3. The Good, the Bad, and the Light

Coming out, I wore my old hoodie, some ragged jeans, my newly found Assassins blade was consealed in my hoodies sleeve and "Flash Sword " as I like to call it now, was placed in my pocket. When I walked out side the Infermariy I was Greeted by Soul and Maka in a lively coridor.

," Hey" Soul said ," Maka wanted to show you around the Academy- "

," so..." Maka cut in ," lets head to the classrooms."

," Alright." I Agreed

," Oh yea, I almost forgot" Maka fished a yellow letter out of her pocket and offered it to me ," A Courier gave this to me and said it was urgent you get it, for your hands only..."

," thanks..."

I opened it up, surprisingly I didn't know the name written on the letter usually I'd Recognize a name when I saw about four letters of it the name A_nnabeth chase _was, a strange felling over came me as if this letter wasn't meant for me.

," Your sure this is for me?"

Maka nodded.

so I guess I should tell you what it said-

_If your reading this, then your at least alive. I don't know what caused that explosion, but it was for the best. the House of Life and Camp Jupiter have launched More attacks on us sense you disappeared. I'm afraid they won't give Percy back to us now... we need you back and I hope Iris found you._

_ - Annabeth Chase_

I decided to keep the letter private for now, who knows if Maka or soul knew them... but Percy The son of... the sea? I knew that name Percy... Exactly what did that mean; _son of the sea_

_son of the sun, the light one, _I Thought, _Now the son of the sea?_

Oh well, best not to linger there to long or I might go crazy...

so, Maka and Soul guided me through the school, First, we visited the courtyard were a Fight took place crowds of people was watching.

," Oh lord..." Soul sighed ," Black Stars at it again."

," Black Star?" I asked.

," Well this is perfect for the tour" Maka explained ," Fights are settled out in the courtyard almost every day, Black Star is one of the students who fights most. fights are like matches in 1 vs 1 games there also supervised to make sure no one dies. the courtyard is also for sorts of Parties hosted by the DWMA same with other rooms and buildings on the Campus..."

I wanted to see the fight up close do I pushed through the crowd and saw two boys fighting one with blond hair and linen clothes on and the other was blue haired he looked like a ninja with his clothes and a Star tattoo on his shoulder he seemed to-... Wait, that kid hit Blair's pumpkin when we were taking Maka and Soul to the Infirmary! ( That reminds me... how did they recover this fast?Were did Blair go? Oh well I'll ask later. )

," Soul?" I asked. ," Who is that ninja kid with the blue hair?"

," Hmm?" he grunted ," Oh, thats Black Star, I just told you about him."

So Black Star... I had a feeling we were not going to get along to well...

so Maka and Soul took me further into the Campus we came across the classrooms and some of the teachers; Prof. Stien, he seemed a bit Insane he even had stiches all over his body and his lab coat,the strangest thing was he had a large screw that was stuck in his head, but he was nice to Maka, Soul, and I. We walked in the classroom while he was in the middle of the subject of RESONANCE LINKS.

," Hello..." he said turning toward us ," Oh your the new student! welcome to my classroom, my name is Stien, nice to meet you."

," uh, Hi" I said happily ," my name is Jeff, but sadly thats all I know."

," oh, so you have some Amnisa?" he Asked

," yes, but things are coming back after some time..." I replied.

," Good..." Stien when back to teaching

," Jeff, why don't we sit down, and get to know other students." Maka suggested.

," ok..."

I sat next to Soul while he sat next to Maka. So, meet the other students? no problem, if I don't screw up the whole conversation. so I looked for people to start a conversation with. I spotted a Girl next to me that seemed stressed about something, with that strange outfit, she reminded me of Black Star, only because of the Star in printed on the left of her chest on her outfit, otherwise her hair was a glossy black and tied back in to a pony tail.

," Exuse me..." I asked

she looked up at me changing her expression to happy ," Yes?"

," I couldn't help but notice you look a little worried..." I said ," I hope I'm not intruding or anything, but are you ok?"

," Well, my partner hasn't come to class yet, he's in one of those fights and..."

I couldn't help but guess ," Black Star?"

," oh, yes! how did you know?"

," Lucky guess..."

I don't know why but I felt like I was going to have some problems with Black Star.

," I think I need some time out side..." I told Maka.

," Ok but come back, were not done with the tour!"

," Sure thing."

," wait " Black Stars partner called to me ," let me go with you I feel like something bad might happen to Black Star..."

," ok."

We traveled down to the courtyard to find the battle was over no one was there...

," Black Star?" she called

," He'll probably show up soon." I reassured her

," Yeah I hope so."

We decided to wait by the steps of when you first come to the DWMA and talk while waiting for Black Star.

," So," Black Stars partner said ," I never caught your name..."

," My name is Jeff, thats all I know..." it just got kind of old making the same Excuses over and over again. ," What about you?"

," I'm Tsubaki." She Replied ," nice to meet you!"

as soon as we really got to talking a loud rumbling came from the sky as soon as i looked up I saw the something that would change my life forever.

**Tsubaki: *sigh* were is he now?**

**Soul: Wasn't he in a fight earlier?**

**Tsubaki: yes, but I think he's run off**

**Soul: he's not in the classroom either...**

**Tsubaki: then we have a problem!**

**Soul: on the next Soul Eater; Last of the gods?**

**Tsubaki: Black Star! were are you?**


	4. Last of the gods?

I couldn't belive it. A god falling from Olympus, I couldn't tell which one it was But I knew what it was like a voice in my Head said,_ Hey theres a god falling from the sky._

_,"_ Tsubaki Get in the Academy!" I warned her.

," Hmm? Why?" She Asked.

Unfortunately, the Olympian Impacted before she got the memo. the good news was she only came out of the fray with some scratches.

I ran over to her side ," you ok?"

," Yeah..." she answered ," What was that Thing An-"

," Listen," I cut in ," you need to get inside the Academy."

She nodded and ran in side the School. I didn't want here to get hurt most Olympians were Dangerous, they would either help or hinder you. the last time I Tangled with a god I ended up spending a week in a Infirmary and over 20 bones broken in my body. after the dust and debris cleared I looked At the olympian, but the god just looked like an old man in a blue cloak his long scruffy beard hung over most of it though, he looked like he was pretty beat up and was bleeding Ichor: the golden blood of the gods he limped over to me just enough to talk to me without yelling of course.

," Hero..." He said ," I, Hephestus have come to deliver a message."

," Hephestus... What are yo-" I knew who Hephestus was, the blacksmith god of fire and metalworks.

," No time half-Blood" he cut me off ," The Olympians have been captured by Ghea, the Earth titan... thats why I Give you this warning, Hermes has been captured as well so he could not of been able to give you..."

The gods body began to flicker fading in and out of vision. I heard when the Titans were sent to the underworld after there big war, they faded into the depths of Tartarus and were imprisoned there for A long time.

," Free us from the Titans," He Warned me. ," Gather the Scythe wielder, the Enchanted swordsman, the Death pistol gunman, The Magicians of Horus and Isis, the daughter of wisdom, son of the sea, son of war, daughter of wealth , Daughter of Beauty, son of storms, and..." his voice faltered ," My s-son...son of fire"

most of these names meant something... one I knew for sure Percy Jackson, son of the sea. Hephestus flickered again.

," with the last of my power I give you the knowledge of these Hero's locations." He held his hands out like he might shoot a lazer at me or something ," and the last of my abilities, here you are!"

He grunted and tensed up his body, his hands began to glow like fire from a forge, he blasted the glowing energy at me and I felt the most painful experience of my life.( or what I know of it at least... ) after Hephestus had stopped the pain still went on when it stopped the god flickered Rapidly While glowing streams of ... I don't know what it was but it gave me an energized felling of power.

Hephestus fell to his knees and began to flicker more than ever. with last of his strength left he told me

," We're counting on you Jeff, your fathers counting on you." He knows who my father is?

," Wait!" I called ," Who is my dad! Please!"

Before he could of told me who he was his body Flickered one last time and Hephestus was was lost to Tartarus like the rest of the Olympians.

_,"What now I," _Asked myself ,"_What now!"_

," Jeff?" Maka Spoke softly to me From behind me ," are you ok? What happened?"

She put here hands on my shoulders and the strangest thing happened _SCYTHE WIELDER_ Hephestus' s Voice Echoed. my vision went foggy and I blacked out. ( I must have some brain problem if I keep passing out... )

**Jeff: Im tired of narating **

**Maka: Fine I'll takeover for now**

**Jeff: sounds good... **

**Maka: on the next Soul Eater, lord deaths little secret?**

**Jeff: Read it or maka will take your Soul**

**Maka: your too Lazy... **


	5. Lord Deaths little Secret?

Hi, Maka here I decided to take over for a while. Jeff needs rest, Besides, weres my side of the story? Anyway Alot of stuff has gone untold and it needs to be heard, even though things seem ok, But they aren't. First of all Kidd the son of lord death has disappeared Leaving his two weapon partners here without a clue, Crona, my best friend, Disappears at times ( she could end up like Kidd if we don't keep an eye out ), and so far more, and more Keshin have surfaced Ever sense the calm after Ashura's Rein.

Standing in the ruins of the courtyard with a passed out 13 year old in my arms was the strangest situation soul caught me in. Everyone came out to see what the caused all the Ruckus.

," Maka?" Soul asked ," What happened? You slip him a Ruffe?"

," no soul." I laughed

I looked at Jeff as I held him closely and it looked like he was talking to someone quietly, his mouth was moving slowly and I could hear a faint voice but as soon as he closed his mouth I saw a flame Ignite on his hoodies sleeve. It startled me abit so I patted it out quickly and rolled up his sleeve to see if he was burned any were but It looked like his Assassins blade Blocked the scorch, when i looked were it was burned I saw a strange little scythe insignia burned onto the base of the blade. a scythe? There were other Scythes that looked like this, but this looked like soul more than anything.

," Soul eater..." a voice echoed in the sky.

thats when this Kind of normal afternoon turned deadly just like that with no warning, the sky darkened to an Eriee Glow and the students and teachers outside Became worried...

," Were is the scythe?" the voice Boomed

," Right here!" Soul taunted

the sky swirled into a giant funnel cloud until it was about the size of a Human then touched the ground. The cloud began to calm, and in the middle was a man, no... not a man something a bit more his strange appearnce, A cloak, Damp and covered in Dibris, Armor protecting his upper torso,and a hood shrowded his face making it imposible to see. the teachers and students ran inside trying to stay safe

He looked at soul and quickly walked over to him grabbed souls arm, arcs of black electricity flashed around his hand.

," Your mine Scythe..." He said in a calm tone.

I'd already seen soul get hurt one time before I couldn't bare to see it again, I set Jeff down and Ran up to the strange man in a punching position but he grabbed my fist before I could even get close.

," not a weapon are you?" He said Disapprovingly ," Then leave us..."

He pushed me down, and a orb appeared in his hands. A shiny Metallic orb with a Benevolent feel as if it was alive...

," Behold scythe wielder ..." he raised the orb up an arms length ," I am Styx, the titan of the underworld, feel what Camp half-blood didn't in the second war!"

pretty soon the electricity that had Soul stopped and he turned into Weapon mode, why? I don't know...

," Thanks for the scythe..." he smiled evilly ," Now Die!"

," Really?" a voice said next to me ," your a titan, you can't call on Thanatos's sphere!"

Next to me stood a boy about Souls size his skin he was a dark tan boy,with a black leather jacket and cargo jeans. he had a buzz-cut military style he held a spear with thunderbolt Design on its spear-head.

," Assassini? Son of War?" the man that was apparently Styx said apparently confused ," Did Apollo's child call on your Guild?"

," no, how could he?" the boy said ," You knocked she knocked him into Demi-sleep!" he pointed at me

," I simply could feel the evil coming from here after all Nevada is used as a spawning for titans..."

," I didn't think I'd re-appear here"

," Wait, wait" I interrupted ," what exactly is going on?"

," hmm?" the boy looked my way ," I'll explane later ,Sweetie."

," alright" Styx cut in ," are we done?"

I hoped Soul was okay but how could I fight and the this was guy was called a "titan"? what was that plus his soul wave lenght gave of an eriee feel as if he were Lord Death...

," here" the boy handed me small sphere shaped object gleaming with a pleasant feel to its touch.

," whats this?" I asked him

," Just stuff it in his mouth and watch the rest." he smirked

I looked at Jeff who apparently was having a peasant dream while all of this went on.I opened up his mouth sliding is jaw wasn't easy cause he was apperently talking to some one in his sleep but i managed to put it in, that was when a other side of Jeff I never knew came out...

He started to levitate off the ground then his assassins blade ejected glowing a hot yellow color.

he sprang to his feet with the blade pointed at styx. ," why are you here?" he said in a deeper voice.

Styx jumped ," no... no no no" I could feel fear in his voice as he stepped back. he dropped Soul and feel down. the boy laughed at my side

," whats wrong styx?" he mocked

," thats it!" styx said ," prepare for the revival of Medusa!"

," Medusa?" I said fearfully ," not her!"

thats when i feared the most last year the DWMA's war was a 3 sided one with araniphobia, a organisation started by Medusas sister, the DWMA and Medusa. Medusa was also Crona's mother and if Crona saw this she would have a heart attack , you see Crona was abused mentally and Pyhsicaly.

Styx vanished in a purple and black hue of colors swirling in a vortex of Arrows, but not just any arrows, Medusas Vector arrows her special magic. but when the vortex dispelled she emerged... the snake witch Medusa, but it was as if she had been asleep, reborn in her same form she fell to the ground as soon as she was summoned... what was the point of this? sitting there with these to in front of me seemed strange, like these two were old friends but new enemies.

," What the Hell, dude?!" The spear boy yelled ," your out of line! First the Guild then the camp? now you betray both of us?"

," the Assassins could not be helped and the camp was already lost!" Jeff shouted seathing his Assassins blade. ,"Tell me how this explosion happend."he fished the yellow letter I gave him out of his pocket ," its all in here, tell the truth, brother."

he stood there completely stunned ," I don't know anything about the explosion you've pissed off our mentor in the guild plenty of times he may of done this... not to sure why this bad of a payback though he usually just strips off a rank or would not after give you any info on your contract Assassination but this? i think he wouldent do this to you his 1st lieutenant. ask Death he may know..."

," wait lord Death?" I asked

," yes bu-"

," you have some serious explaining to do also why not get to that?!"

," Fine... My name is Gabriel, You've probably met my friend, Jeff, Were both from camp Half-Blood a safe haven for people, most are kids, that are demi-gods."

,"_Demi-gods_?"I asked

," People that are half god, Greek god, and half human, sometimes they fall in love with humans come down from Olympus in human form and ta-da you've got your self this screwed up kid standing in front of you and that dumb Ass over there." Gabriel pointed at Jeff

," Honestly Gabe?" Jeff yelled.

," the Greek gods... there real?" I asked

,"yeah" he said impatiently ,"may I continue?"

,"go on"

the rest goes on forever camp half blood is in a war with 2 other havens a Roman camp and a Egyptian nome (what ever that is). this battle taking place all over the world with the ongoing struggle still going on we've some how have been caught in this too. not sure why either, they don't know... but lord Death is involved in this but how? what could this possibly mean? how did Medusa come back? Is Soul ok? I had so many Questions

," All, I know is that Death knows the gods"Gabriel continued ," they call him Thanatos or Letus on roman terms"

," The god of Death." Jeff said.

," Yes" Gabriel replied ," So are we done? Great, See ya later at Ca-"

," Wait" I called ," I think you should come with us!"

," Why?"

," we were just about to Enroll jeff in the school and show him around, he took a break and now were here in this mess at least stay around for alittle or Enroll..."

," I'm not one for teams Efforts"

," please?"

," alright, But only because Jeff is here"

Thats when BlackStar came flying down from the roof.

," Were are you old man?" BlackStar yelled ," I'll rip you apart!"

thats when he saw Medusa laying on the floor out-cold.

," What the Hell... What the Hell is that?" he finally noticed who it was ," not this lady again!"

thats when Jeff started the fight Between the Assassins...

**Gabriel: To bad i couldn't of shown my skillz...**

**Styx: Oh please I tear you apart in a second**

**Gabriel: I'd do it in a nanosec.**

**Styx: Crafty one you are...**

**Gabriel: in the next Soul Eater- Journey to the Camp? Battle of the Clans**

**Styx: Read it or I'll send you to Hades!**

**ATTENTION: I want someone to be a suprise OC for this story give me the name, Description, and weapon, weapon name too, Also What Faction? Roman, Greek, DWMA, or Egyptian magician? are you Evil or Good? you choose, and the winner will appear in this book thanks - Jeffron1337**


End file.
